Lacie In Wonderland
by M30WHelloKellyM30W
Summary: Lacie was like every other girl... well not really she was shyer than most and today was the day she had enough confidence to confess her love to the guy she loved, but a toothy smile and a red moon have different plans for her. Alice in Wonderland Based.
1. The Night

"Ha ha" laughed a dark voice, "Ha ha ha" it continued, "It's time to play my dear, follow me and have no fear, where birds swim, and fish fly. The chances are slim, but you must try. But most importantly don't ask why." A toothy grin appeared at the end of those words. The mouth smile showing all its teeth before rotating to one side creating a sliver of the waning moon that night. It wouldn't be long now. In a few nights, it will be completely black.

* * *

><p>This is an opening. I hope you enjoy it. Please give comments. If you can't tell this is an Alice in Wonderland based story.<p> 


	2. So called 'Alice'

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Alice in Wonderland, But I do base my characters off the book Alice in Wonderland though they are not the same but may have similar or take the name of the characters.

Please enjoy and review I would love criticism, please don't be too harsh and I know my English isn't the best. Thank You!

* * *

><p>A young high school girl woke up like she did every morning. She gathered her things and washed herself before putting on her white and blue school uniform. After that she ventured down the stairs where she greeted her mother who just placed breakfast on the table. Today was March 13th the day before White Day and the day before she would confess to her true love and her birthday.<p>

"So my dear?" her mother started, "Is there anything you would want for your birthday this year? You are turning 16, why not throw a big party like all the other girls?"

The girl looked at her mother, then blinked. "I'm not interested in having a party, they're only used to make people feel bad if they weren't invited." She stated having known from experience.

"Well, why not a small party? Invite a few of your friends from school, we can have it here." Her mother suggested in an attempt to make the girl happy for the up coming day.

She sighed knowing she wouldn't be able to give her mother what she wanted. "I'm going to school." She stood up from her chair having finished eating.

"But wait!" her mother called after her as she walk out the door, "I still don't know what you want for your birthday." She finished though the girl did not hear. Her mother was sad she could not give her child happiness the way other parents did. She sighed and went back to cooking before another child few down the stairs.

The young girl walked down the street, as she walked down the familiar road to school she couldn't help but feel like someone was watching her. She'd turn around every once in a while to see if she saw anyone but no one was there. After realizing her imagination was getting the best of her, she hurried off to school, entering the gates much earlier than she wanted to be. The halls and classrooms were deserted minus a few teachers and staff, with the occasional class officer.

She sighed unsure of what to do in the ghost quiet school. She went to her locker and placed her things in it, then she took out a book and wander about for a bit till she found a good place to sit. She sat down and began to read. To long after she began reading, a force pulled the book from her hands. She looked around for the source, after seeing no one she looked to see a cat like grin beating down on her.

"Give it back!" she cried as she reached for the hovering book. "Come on Blaise, this isn't funny." She said jumping for the book that the boy was no pulling out of reach every time she jumped for it. She growled. "Give it now." She demanded.

"Haha" the boy laughed, "Come one Lacie relax, I'm just playing with ya." He handed the book back noticing he took the joke a little to far.

"What are you doing here so early?" she questioned the boy.

"Why wouldn't I be here?" the boy answered with a question.

"It's earlier, you either sleep in cause you're always late to class, or you end up taking a cat nap in the middle of our lesson." She pointed out noticing the boy's obvious behavior.

He laughed scratching the back of his head. "n' I thought you were to busy studyin' to notice meh in class." He smiled.

"It's hard not to notice when the door opens or when you snore in my ear." She scolded as a vein popped out of her head.

"he he" the boy laughed again, "You're amusin'"

She glared at him as she continued to walk hoping he wouldn't follow her, but like a cat looking for food from it's owner, he continued walking a few paces behind her.

"So whatcha readin'?" he asked hands still folded behind his head.

"None of your business."

"Aww, common on. What are ya reading?" he whined.

"Alice in Wonderland." She stated. "Like you care."

"Ooo." The boy acted interested. "Didn't some druggie pedophile write that? Why would ya read it?"

The girl glared again and pick up her pace hoping he would get the hint she didn't want him near her.

"Hey! Hey! Wait up!" He called to her as he tired to match her pace. "Hey! You wanna no somethin'"

"What?" she said uninterested, "You decided to learn how to speak proper English?" She said sarcastically.

"Ha ha." The boy laughed along, "Nope, that's for people who don't have fun in life." Lacie glared again. Blaise laughed nervously, "but seriously," he added getting back on topic, "did you realize that Alice's name all jumbled up is your name? What's that called again…" he put his hand to his chin to think, "a something-o-gram- or something like that?"

"An anagram?" The girl correct boredly.

"Yep! Dat's it!" The boy shouted with a toothy smile.

She rolled her eyes and walked away.

"Ok Lacie!" Blaise shouted, "I'll see ya later." He waved.

Lacie sighed as she continued to wonder the silent school. As she turned she turned the hallway corner, she hear a giggle and a woman's voice flirtatiously say, "Stop that." Lacie's face turned red just hearing the voice, and just as she was about to turn away the door swung open and hit her in the face making her fall back. "Oh dear!" the girl shouted afraid of who it could be and what they might have over heard. The girl looked over to see Lacie lying on the floor, "Oh" she sighed in relieve, "It's just you Lacie. I'M LEAVING!" she called to who ever was in the room before she skipped away. The other criminal came out readjusting his tie.

"Ha," the guy looked at the girl sitting on the floor rubbing her head. "What're you doin' Lacie?" Lacie looked up to see a husband boy with shining brown hair and glittering blue eyes looking down at her.

"SH-SH-SHAWN!" she yelled.

He laughed giving her a hand She took it.

"What are you? An idiot? Why are you on the floor? Don't you know where you're goin' or is you head always stuck in a book that you can't see, bookworm?" He picked up the book that she had dropped when she fell and examined it. "Alice in Wonderland?" He looked quizzically at the book before smiling and placing it in her hand. "There's an acid trip for ya." He pointed out. "Didn't some old pervert write that?" She glared, but seeing as it was kind of true she ignored the comment. "What are you doing here so early? I know you love school and all but no reason to be here, Unless…" Shawn was hitting at something.

"You know? YOU'RE THE PERVERT!" She accused as she pointed a finger.

"Ha ha ha" he laughed, "It's not nice pointing fingers." He grabbed her hand and pulled her closer with hungry eyes staring her down. "Am I going to have to teach you a lesson?" he said licking his lips. She squirmed trying to pull away but his grip was to tight. "Awww, don't be shy" he pleaded menacingly, "I always get what I want." He pulled her closer with his lips centimeters away from hers. She could feel he warmth of his lips and the stench of flowers from his pervious activity radiate on to hers. Her lips quivered and her eyes were horror struck as the boy closed his eyes and closed in with the limited space left.

"HA HA!" he pulled apart, "You actually thought I'd kiss a girl like you! HA HA! You're such a bookworm, things like this only happen in books for you." He mocked her releasing and tuning the other way. "The day I kiss you is the day this place turns upside down. Have fun, bookworm!" He called out with a wave not looking back as he turned out of sight.

Lacie sighed almost falling to her already shaking knees. "Why did men have to be so cruel?" she thought to herself, after replaying the pervious event in her head. She almost gave up her first kiss you that pervert. Just thinking about it, her blood began to boil and her face turned red. She gave a heavy sigh releasing the stress. She began to walk again finding a place to read. No matter how quiet the school was where ever she went someone managed to make it noise.

She finally stopped at the school gardens and sat on a bench, picking up where she left of in her book.

"H-hey Lacie!" a voice called to her. She looked up. A tall boy with spiky blonde hair covered with beanie hat and blue eyes stood in front of her. "Wanna drink?" He asked holding up a steaming cup.

"No thank you." She replied.

"Suit yourself." He paused to take sip and exhaled loudly, "so what book you reading today?"

She tilted the front cover towards him so it was visible for him to read. "Ahhh, Alice in Wonderland, Good choice." She nodded sticking her nose further into the book. "Hey? Isn't one of the choice for the school play this year 'Alice in Wonderland?'" The boy questioned looking at to her to respond.

"And how would I know?" she asked.

"Ha ha, yea I guess you're right…" he paused continuing to look at her, "You know, I can see you as Alice… If we did the play." He added. "Maybe you should try out if we do?" he questioned looking at her in hopes she would answer after quite a bit of silence from the girl.

"Don't look anything like Alice." She finally answered looking at the boy, "And if you think I do drugs I don't. I know the difference between what is real and what is fake."

The boy laughed, "I didn't mean it that way. Your personality I mean." He corrected himself.

"My personality?" she looked at him confused, "Alice hates school and books they're boring to her."

"Yeah, I guess." The boy thought, "but you're both curious."

"A lot of people are curious, Peter."

"You'll see some day soon what I mean. You are a lot like her, if you want my opinion." He said before turning away and leaving.

"Yea… well what do you know." She said under her breath so he couldn't here.

"More than you realize." A whisper slipped into the back of her mind.

She looked around and saw no one. She shrugged it off and got up figuring she wouldn't be able to read much more. Kids began to show up for school by the bucket full. She followed a crowd back into the school and wandered the once empty halls.

She followed the crowd only to be pulled into the center of the building where everyone crowded to go to their lockers, pass notes, gossip, and flirt. She turned to see the person she's hoped to see but at the same time avoid. Here he was. He seemed to shine and walk like a god. He was tall and muscular, every girl liked him. He had dark blonde hair and unique color changing eyes that would mix between blue, green, and yellow. He was perfect, his name was Jack. Lacie sighed, as she walked passed him, knowing he would never notice her. Right as she passed him, a girl ran passed her and leapt into his arms. "OH! JACK! I LOVE YOU!" the girl screeched giving him a kiss on the lips. Lacie rounded her eyes at the man's so called girlfriend and hurried to her classroom. When she got there, she sat in her assigned seat and watched classmates flitter in before class started.

* * *

><p>Tell me what you think? I hope you liked it.<p> 


End file.
